Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are more popular than cathode ray tubes because they are thinner and lighter than cathode ray tubes and, thus, are widely used as an information processing apparatus.
Recently, various flat panel devices, such as the LCD, have been widely used as display devices. Flat panel devices generally include a display panel, a control unit, a gate driver and a source driver. The source driver is a circuit that drives a data line of the display panel using a voltage corresponding to a data signal received from the control unit. The source driver receives a plurality of gray voltages output from a gray voltage generating unit, and selects one of the plurality of gray voltages to drive the data line.